


击鼓传花

by Unicornblush



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornblush/pseuds/Unicornblush





	击鼓传花

击鼓传花  
1.

他们左一脚右一脚踩着反光的污水走在静悄悄的巷子里，两个人越走越挤，肩膀撞来撞去也不觉得不舒服，王源转头偷偷瞄了一眼，看见王俊凯光滑的脖子上青筋还是凸出来的，有小指头粗，没有血色的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，脸紧绷绷的像是要拆开一样。他有点心慌，胸口像揣着一只兔儿怦怦个不停，巷口又传来猫儿打架的声音，他打了个抖索，觉得脚底软趴趴的，衣服也在呼啦啦的灌着风。王俊凯腿长脚快，又憋着一口气，几步就冲到他前面去了，王源怕他跑了一样飞快的伸手去扯他的衣袖，王俊凯这才放慢了步子回头来看他，眼睑垂的很低，睫毛折扇一样扑下来像猫儿叫一样挠人。王源急忙几步赶了上去，重重捶了一下胸口，眼睛亮亮的对着王俊凯,

你不要气，我明天再去和阿姨说说，和阿姨好好说，阿姨肯定会支持你去搞那个乐队的，谁叫我长了一张惹人爱的脸呢，是吧。

王俊凯 停下步子， 没答腔，向着他的那只眼睛半眯起来，伸手就去拧王源 的腮帮子，拧完了手收到一半，又折回去轻轻揉了一下。

‘放屁！’

王俊凯轻轻骂了一句，重重的把手垂下来，王源嘴唇抖了一下，因为王俊凯 的动作，血气烧到了耳朵根子，脸上却还绷的严严实实，重重搓了几把脸，带着哭腔抹眼睛说，老王啊，你对着这张脸咋个下的切手哦。王俊凯又扫过来，拿眼神在王源身上窜了窜，嘴唇微微动了动却什么话也没说出来。

灰色的雾气把脸弄得沾沾湿湿的，他们踩着石阶轻手轻脚的上楼，王源走在前面带路，楼梯昏昏黄黄的灯被两个人的脚步声叫亮，像火影一样罩在面头，等两个人终于摸进房间里时，王源心里什么念头都刮干净了，只想快点钻被窝里好好睡一觉。

能自己在校外租房子住，王源也算是让班上的男男女女觉得有两把刷子，其中也包括王俊凯。才开学那会儿他就大大方方的和他妈说想要清净，一心学习，他妈也爽快答应下来，和同行的老师打了个招呼就让他拍拍屁股搬了出来。

王俊凯 进屋后就微闭着眼睛半撅在椅子上，整个人像是一下被抽光了，唇色纸一样白的吓人，眼圈子下面一圈乌青的印子，密密的睫毛垂下来在上面打上淡黑色的影子。王俊凯发育的比同龄人总是慢那么半拍，显嫩。嘴唇上一圈髭毛还是淡青色的，一根一根，软软的让人好想摸。王源杵在那儿静静看了一会儿， 怕他滑下来，就过去伸手轻轻弄他一下，让他去床上睡。

王源很有耐心的站那儿等着王俊凯 有所动静。王俊凯的眼角长得很俏，总能让王源 盯出一番风情来，王俊凯听到王源的声音，睁开眼后先是低头闷咳了一声，再开口时声音哑哑的，像指甲慢慢刮着砂纸。

睡你的别管我，明天你还有课吧

王源 盯住他水葱一样挺的鼻子迟疑了一下，突然笑着上前用肘子去拐他一下，挑衅道，

你在不好意思？

说完他自己到先红了脸。

王俊凯 最受不了他这样，嘴角牵了牵，终于还是没忍住，皱起鼻子轻笑一下，露出两颗尖牙。

王源 直愣愣的看他笑，他可真想看看这两颗牙咬在皮肤上的牙印子是什么样。

王源 这一夜睡得不是那么安稳，醒的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，身体软绵绵的从床上翻起来才发现 王俊凯早就已经坐在椅子上了，手里攥着一支笔，咯吱咯吱的不晓得在写什么。

等他三下两除二套好了衣服裤子去再去洗漱了个遍，王俊凯 还埋着头窝在那儿不为所动的写东西，王源 禁不住好奇凑了半个脑袋过去，发现他是在纸上写歌。他直起身来慢悠悠的打了个哈欠，顺便开口问道，你待会儿去学校吗？

王俊凯 头也不抬，毫不犹豫的摇摇头，睡得乱蓬蓬的头发也跟着在王源 眼前甩了甩。王源 巴不得和他一起出门，再一起走路去学校，就像他们从小就这样时时刻刻磨缠在一起一样，可王俊凯不愿意，他更不愿让王俊凯不好过，就只好一个人挎着包慢吞吞的登上鞋子出了门。

也不知道怎么回事，他这天一看到书本上蚂蚁爬般的小字就觉得眼倦，一个上午加一个下午都是歪在书桌上朦朦胧胧度过的。好不容易熬到放学，他心里突然就乱的慌，想着王俊凯会不会回学校了，回去还是只有一个空荡荡的房间等着他。

天色乌沉沉的，风也吹得紧，他飞快的跑回了家，站在门口喘着气却又不掏钥匙进去，眼睛灼灼的仿佛要把门给盯穿。

这时候手机在他口袋里震动起来，他掏出来看到来电，哆嗦一下拿到耳边听

他听见有人在电话那头说，

王俊凯 ，你完蛋了。

听到这个声音他眼皮跳了一下，突然一把掼下书包，扭头就跑。

2.

巷子被落日染成黄蒙蒙的一片，王源大气也不敢出，数着自己的呼吸声拔腿飞跑着，脚下滑唧唧的，鞋底摩擦地面发出出奇怪的声音。他突然心里发寒，有什么东西从后面飞奔过来，一把把他的手拽住了。

嘘。

他听到一个喷吐着热气的声音在耳边响起。身体被强行扳过去，他看到王俊凯的侧脸，王俊凯的睫毛像是被热雾熏过，湿漉漉的。他的指尖不自觉得抽动了一下，手温隔着衣料像是过电一样，耳后突然也变得暖烘烘，痒酥酥的。

你跑这么快，我差点就抓不住你了。

王俊凯 挠着脖子抱怨，王源 有点怔怔的，这才反手去捞起王俊凯 的手一把握住，急的脱口就问，

‘他们又来找你麻烦了？’

王俊凯 好像不太想回答这个问题，皱着鼻子转过头去哼了一声，

‘没事，你别管’

‘他们弄错人了吧，那女的喜欢的是我吧，结果她和追她那男的说你的名字，wjk你别以为我不晓得。’

王俊凯 抬头看他一眼，声音低低的说，‘就说你晓得个屁’

王源 听了他的话愣了一下，闷声不吭的埋头发起呆来，他们才走到巷子的一半，天开始下雨，打在脸上凉凉的。

他们还为了什么找你麻烦？

王源 到底还是忍不住开口，冰冷的雨水浸进他的头皮，太阳穴一跳一跳的痛。

你话怎么这么多。

王俊凯 又伸手去抓后脑勺，有点不耐烦的接着说，

总之就是，他们把我们讲的很难听。

我们？

王源 其实立刻就反应过来了，但他还是下意识反问了一句给自己一个缓冲的时间。因为两个人过多亲密的肢体接触，私下他也早被朋友起哄过，说他和王俊凯是一对。

算了。

王俊凯 也懒得解释，准备一笔带过。

王源听了他的话，嘴里像是被塞了一块湿抹布，说不出来也咽不下去。直板板的走了一段路，他又干涩的开口，

老实说我觉得我们还是保持一点距离比较好。

王俊凯 听了他这句话不可置信的转头望过去，把下唇生生咬出了一排牙印子。

你说什么？

王源 一直拿手去抠袖扣上的线头，不说话。

王俊凯 的眼乌子又黑又深，从上头罩下来，王源只好扭头不看他，两个人的脚都像生了根似得僵在巷口走不动了。

王俊凯 不知道中了什么邪，突然凑近，整只手从王源领口钻进去，冷冰冰的手把王源惊出了一背冷汗，王源 的眼神都目了，整个人都烧起来。王俊凯 把手放在他肋窝，啧着嘴极度冷淡的问他，你这样有感觉吗？

王源 此已经听不进他到底在说什么了，整个人都变得昏陶陶的，他陡然直起身一把把王俊凯的手从领口抓出来，王俊凯 被他吓了一条，垂下眼睑来看他，他脸上像是被火钳烧过一样烫的灼人，迎着王俊凯 的视线就吻了上去，他用手去强行固定住王俊凯 的后脑勺去吻他的眼睛，手背紧紧抵住墙壁，青筋都暴起来了。

他无比专心去舔他的睫毛，像只找到奶源的久饿成疾的小病猫一样从喉咙深处发出难耐的呜咽。

直到他被一股蛮力一把推到墙的那头栽到。

他的心都在发抖，也不觉得痛，只是虚的很，喉咙也一下干的可怕，什么声音也发不出来，脑海里还一直回放着刚才的画面，刮也刮不掉。

灰蒙蒙的雾气里，王俊凯一脸醉红，气得嘴唇一直抖。

 

3

王源 就觉得眼睛里像是被人滴了风油精一样，又辣又凉，就像是有人在骗他的眼泪，还不给钱。他也不用手去抹，就那么直愣愣的坐那儿靠着石灰墙掉眼泪花子。

王俊凯是没想到他小子来这一套，怕他一个人坐那儿闷的背过气去，生生压下一肚子的气走过去伸手拉他，

哭啥子哭，你这个毛病能改不？

他以为王源还要和他闹一阵子，不料伸出的一根手指头刚碰上去，坐在地上的哭包居然老实不客气的抓住他那根指头直挺挺的跳起来，他痛的憋红了脸才忍住没把王源再推回墙角去。

日，脱臼了吧。

王俊凯甩甩指头，测试功能是否正常。

王源 站在他一尺开外的地方扯着肩上的袖子胡撸了一把眼睛，扯着嗓子说，我没得错。

王俊凯面无表情的一边甩指头一边说，我又没说你有错。

你当然没得错，你就是皮痒了欠打。

王源 被他最后一句话吓得脚跟子软，他抬眼去王俊凯的表情，感觉今晚怕是真要上手，就急急忙忙先开口道，不和你两个说了，我腰杆好痛，我要回切咯。

他像只兔子一样几步跳到王俊凯前面去就要开溜，哪晓得刚迈出一步，背后就被人重重拍了一下，王源 心头一惊，想今天怕是要来真的，跑不脱。他深吸一口气，回过头去，做好了打死不认错的准备。

王俊凯 见前面的那个人忽然转过身来，嘴角向下撇着，眼睛也闭的严严实实的，一副很紧张的样子面对自己，就边憋笑边伸手去拍他衣服后面蹭的一层灰，顺便还拿话撩他，

怎么不哭了啊？

王源 一向很听他的话，听罢还真拿上眼睑和下眼睑对着挤了挤。

不行，没水。

他摇摇头答话。

王俊凯 又差点被他气笑，但好歹又硬生生憋了下来，王源只听到他用诡异的带着笑的颤音轻飘飘地对着自己说了句，回~去~了~。

他们两个走出巷子，路灯亮堂堂的照在两个人的脸上，王源只好盯着柏油路上的两个人分分合合的影子默数步数，刚数到双数，王俊凯的影子突然就朝他倾斜过来，他听见王俊凯在他耳边说顺路陪他走一段再去打车回家，听了这话，王源下巴都翘了起来，他接着倏地把眼皮挂下去，不想与王俊凯共享自己眼里的高兴。路上渐渐热闹起来，车和人在视野里越涌越多，人一多，王俊凯就喜欢撵着马路边边慢慢走，王源却爱独自越过人群虎虎生风的走在前面，走秀一样走着走着眼看着就要走出框，王俊凯几次都伸手过去想把他拉回自己身边，但每次手伸到一半就又收了回来，因为王源就像是个上了发条的小人一样，已经自动乖乖归位了。

出来过后没走几步了就到了王源的学校门口，恰逢放学，人影瞳瞳，校门外远一点的路灯下有巨大无比的蛾子在扑来扑去，灯下面有两个影子已经缠的难舍难分，王源走在前面，听见他们发出吧嗒吧嗒的声音，就晓得他们是在亲嘴，他条件反射一般脑子里全变成王俊凯的影子,耳朵也飞快的红了个通透，跟着就下意识加快了步子，王俊凯在后面被他远远甩了一大截，眼睛就只看见他撇着脑袋卯足了劲儿越走越快，像是要把脚底板儿走穿。

 

4.

又走了一小段路，刚好有出租车停在几步外下客，王俊凯见了几步跑过去招手示意准备上车，他们两个一前一后跑到车门前，王源也不知道哪根筋搭错了，突然抢着上去拉车门，王俊凯的手也跟着碰上去，两只手一上一下，自然而然就握到了一起，王俊凯下意识看了王源一眼，王源对上他的眼睛，先是对他谄媚的笑了笑，笑完下一秒就识相的脱开手，做了个请的动作，过后他捏捏拳头，手心里全是汗。

王俊凯看他不回话，就转身去拉门，衣角却从后面被扯了一下。

他回头，只见王源嘴唇哆嗦一下，却没发声。

王俊凯 看他一副恨不能抓耳挠腮样子，一张嘴要张不张的，就是存心要急死处女座的架势。

“你到底要和我说啥子诶？”

……

“国足出线了。”  
“哈！？”  
“…”  
“…”  
“拜拜。”

王俊凯淡淡的回他一句。  
“我错咯。”  
“嗯。”  
他们前言不搭后语的完成这段对话，王俊凯觉得实在也没什么好说了，才又去拉车门。  
王俊凯坐进去，隔着层玻璃看王源在外面抿着嘴，脸上戚戚的。他就又把车窗摇下来，和王源说话，

他说，你一定要好好读书，以后也不要再管我的事了，听到没？  
王源抬着头，蚊子哼哼似的应声，也不知道是不是左耳进右耳出,总之就是一副很不走心的样子。  
王俊凯最烦看他这副什么都无所谓的样子，恨不能从窗口跳出来打他的头。  
等司机师傅打开了计价器，王源才突然回了神儿，连忙扒拉住车窗，嘴里嚷嚷着师傅你等等啊别急啊我还有话要说，  
“明天出来，请你吃晚饭。”

王源一本正经的站在窗口儿，拿出了以前约姑娘的潇洒。  
王俊凯在里面听了，很认真的想了一下，  
“不”  
然后很果断的摇了摇头。  
“那，拜拜。”  
王源挥挥手，利索的转过身，挺着胸，就这么雄赳赳气昂昂的走了。  
第二天傍晚，王俊凯还是提着一口袋西瓜去了篮球馆找人。

明晃晃的场馆里，胶底鞋擦着反光的地板发出咯吱咯吱的声音，一眼望过去，王源正在抽条儿的小身板儿混在一群糙汉子里打眼的很。  
他打球时利落果敢的常常让王俊凯觉得眼前是另一个人，王俊凯放下西瓜，杵着腰杆看了一会儿，然后掏出兜里的touch开始听歌。  
那头的王源刚一打完球就发现他来了，与队员说了声回见，手里啪嗒啪嗒拍着球，就一路小跑着过来了。  
王俊凯刚摘了耳机，就听他在自己耳边嘚瑟，  
“怎么样，哥一个人，独占30分，你哥哥我厉害吧？”  
王俊凯看他有点望形找不着北了，扯着嘴角正想站起来帮他gps定个位，不料一脚踢到了脚下的西瓜，那瓜就顺着这股力道，这么圆润的滚到了王源的脚边。  
“哟，你这么大老远，是来给我表现徒手劈西瓜的吗？”  
王源一亢奋嘴就特贱，拦也拦不住。  
王俊凯真想冲上去扯他嘴皮子。  
王源这边已经换手把西瓜轮了起来，  
“这要怎么吃，抱着啃？你啃皮，我吃瓜？”  
“王源儿，你信不信我分分钟用你的头来爆西瓜。”

王俊凯最后憋出这一句话来。  
“好好好”  
王源连叠着求饶，演技浮夸到让人不敢相信，跟着顺手就把瓜朝王俊凯抛了过去。  
王俊凯抬手接了瓜，很嫌弃的看了眼王源汗岑岑赤条条的两根细胳膊，非得让他去水池边把自己用自来水冲一遍。  
王源满身水珠的跑回来时，整个人都在反光，头发也湿漉漉的发亮，顺带还捎了一把水果刀。  
他走过去按住瓜，手起刀落，西瓜就被切成了四块儿。  
王源挑了一个第二大的递给王俊凯,他们两个稍微靠近，王俊凯就闻到了他身上散发出来的那种属于半成熟期的男生固有的味道，其中夹杂着些许汗味，让他莫名的有点坐立难安起来。  
“王源儿你要不要脸，又拿最大的。”  
“你还要不要我长高啦～”  
王源委屈的撇撇嘴，西瓜汁沾在嘴角，亮晶晶的一片。  
王俊凯只好闷头啃了一口瓜。  
老王，老王，我接下来要做一件事，需要你的密切配合。  
王俊凯抬头用眼神问他，一副老子兴趣不大的样子。  
篮球馆里空荡荡的，头上的灯光一直有些晃眼，王俊凯因为惊讶而抬头，扑面而来的，是一个湿漉漉的吻，他嘴巴里一瞬间铺天盖地的都是西瓜的果香味儿。这个吻来势汹汹，他有些招架不住，慌忙抬手抓住了撑在自己身边的那条滑溜溜的胳膊，以防自己脑袋着地的栽下去。  
唇齿间的流连快要让他们分不清彼此，之前的那份躁动与此刻的沉醉一笔勾销。  
最后，两个人是自然而然的分开的。  
王俊凯抹抹嘴，在心里给王源的技巧打了个及格。嘴唇够软是加分项。  
王源却在一边又心虚又懊恼，他觉得自己没有亲出水平亲出风格，甚至连昨天晚上在校门口打啵儿的那对情侣的吧嗒声都没亲出来。  
他脸红红的撇头不敢看王俊凯，王俊凯也没打算看他，他捡了坐屁股底下的塑料袋，面无表情的蹲下去装刚才落地上的瓜皮。  
“你为啥子不骂我？”  
“…”  
“我为啥子要骂你？”  
“那…再来一遍？”  
王俊凯提拉了一下塑料袋，终于撑起上半身站起来，用眼白去瞪了王源一眼，  
“王源儿，你信不信我分分钟钟弄死你。”

 

 

5

霓虹灯彩蛇般穿过夜市，油腻腻的小吃店散发出勾魂儿的香气，人语车声，沸沸扬扬的好不热闹。

王源拎着一串鱿鱼，坐在麻辣锅前呼哧呼哧吃的正开心，脸上不知是被热气熏的还是辣的，烧了两团火，烧得额头上也发出青湿的汗光，汗水簌簌的流到两颊，也不去揩拭。只顾着风扫残叶般埋头把油淋淋的辣串儿往嘴里送，不过一会儿，他一个人就悉悉索索吃掉锅里一大半。王俊凯坐在对面，一双眼睛正灼灼的盯住他,王源被他盯得又出了一阵冷热交替的汗，只好把送到嘴边的辣串再乖乖递过去，让王俊凯给他用白开水涮一道辣椒，王俊凯还就热衷做这事，接过来，很快面前就多了一碗红通通的辣椒水。王源从小就不爱吃正餐,尽管喜欢吃些甜的辣的小零食，王俊凯也实在拿他没法，两个人刚出了篮球馆就直奔了小吃街。

小吃店立在门口的风扇慢吞吞的撵过来一阵热风，说不出的燥热闷在心口，王源 扯开嗓子要了两罐冻啤酒，一个人自顾自的先起开一瓶往喉咙眼里灌了好一大口。

“爽”

他咧嘴露出一排牙，笑嘻嘻的想和王俊凯 碰杯。

王俊凯也是个怕热的，坐在这头被空气里的热雾汗湿了发尖，背上也湿漉漉的浸在汗里，他帮王源涮了一晚上辣椒水，最后手都懒得抬，敷衍的比了个碰杯的动作就独自起身去解决生理问题。

王源 一个人坐在露天巴坝里,一罐酒下肚后感到了前所未有的满足，身上的汗毛微微张开像是要飞起来，他趁着这杆子劲就又要了几罐啤酒揽自己怀里抱着喝，喝着喝着舌头就木了起来，等王俊凯尿完回来刚在他对面一坐定，他就大着个舌头慢腾腾的开口，

“今天…晚上… 的…月亮好粗啊”

旁坐有人突然呛得肺都要咳出来了，捶胸顿足好一会儿。

王俊凯沉默着把眼睛眯成一条缝，听王源在他面前表演如何把舌头打个结再说话的绝技。

王源呱啦呱啦说了一大堆没有实质性意义的话，说累了正准备喝口酒中场休息一下，哪知道对面黑着脸的裁判这就走过来要把他红牌罚下。他还来不及抗议,就看见王俊凯 的面庞渐渐靠拢过来，凑到跟儿前，自己整个人被一把捞起，哪知道两个人都没稳住,他像个没骨头的软泥鳅一样一下滑到了椅子腿儿。

他一屁股坐在凉瓦瓦的水泥地上,黏黏腻腻,迷迷糊糊,觉着王俊凯肯定嫌他丢人，就靠着椅子腿左摇右晃的揉揉屁股，揉完了跟没事儿人一样站起来抖抖衣裳，最后十足像个清醒人一样迈开腿就要走.

等王俊凯 付了钱，王源已经一个人走到了大路口，东张西望的不知道在找什么。王俊凯 就从后面小跑着赶上去，从背后一把把他胳膊揪了个结实。

‘走那么快干嘛？头晕不晕？’

王源 乖乖的摇摇头，说，

‘我想尿尿’

王俊凯 被他弄得哭笑不得，刚在小吃店不尿，现在冲到大街上来找厕所又是生的哪门子事，心想干脆憋死他算了。

不过王俊凯 还是先憋不住笑，眷恋的从背后伸手去摸摸他的头，哪知道站在前面的王源反应极大的整个人震动了一下，动作怪异的折过头来看他，因为醉酒的缘故眼皮上还泛着桃花，两颗水银样的眼珠子在黑暗里烧成两团青火，就这么咄咄的盯着他看。这火一下烧的王俊凯心里痒痒的，心里外前后变成块窗玻璃正被人用尖尖的指甲打着转儿的划圈儿，一圈儿又一圈的折腾，让他难受的紧，巴不得自己伸手进去挠个痛快。

空气又浓又闷，王源 快把眼睛瞪成了两盏灯泡，明晃晃的照着王俊凯，好像他做了什么不得了又见不得人的事。

王俊凯 在他的目光下又把手伸过去狠狠揉了一下。

“干嘛？”

“你说呢？”

“我的头…”

“嗯？”

“我妈说我的头只有她和我对象能摸！”

王俊凯 把头偏过去假装咳嗽两声心想我从小摸走了你多少个对象啊，一边继续帮他找厕所。

两个人好不容易又身不由己的在一个阴暗幽僻的拐角摸到一个公厕。王俊凯怕他脸朝下摔尿池里，就心安理得的跟了进去。

正站在开放便池前解裤子的王源瞄见他进来了，警惕的一溜身进了隔间。

王俊凯孤独的站在便池前开始认真的思考自己给这小子留下的童年阴影到底有多么的深不见底，就像他们的友谊一样。

他想着想着就想到了不可考的小时候，两个人憋急了一起去尿尿，那天风儿有些喧嚣，气氛几多尴尬，他们两隔着四个站位解裤子，谁也顾不上谁。那晓得正在尽情释放的时候，正处于发育高峰期的小春笋同学王俊凯突然开始抽筋，不过这筋白天他抽在了脑袋上。

准高中生王俊凯同学尿着尿着就斜着眼珠子朝初中生王源同学的下面瞄了一眼，瞄够了这一眼再自顾自的掉头过去盯住墙砖小声嘟囔道，一百元不能再多了。

也怪厕所太空，孤男寡男，悟性极高的王源听了他这话那是眼一蒙，脸一热，怒从心头起，恶向胆边生。脑门儿上就差挂上奇耻大辱四个楷书大字。等王俊凯哼着小曲儿抬头像翻白眼一样吊着眼珠子朝王源看过去的时候，立马受到了一百点惊吓。

初中生王源的小脖子上青筋鼓鼓的，两手滑稽的提拉着裤子，弓背低头像只巨型穿山甲开着鸵鸟的码速正要朝自己飞冲过来。王俊凯这边还在做最后的收尾工作呢，被王源吓的手一抖嗦，忙着向上拉拉链时差点夹到哔-。

哪个晓得王源冲到他面前又临时来了个紧急刹车，他离的很近，先是不屑的冷哼一声，制造出压迫的效果，再埋头去盯住王俊凯的裆部，一字一顿的说，你个五十元的打火机。王俊凯至今想起来还后怕，尿能花样撒，话不能作死讲。不过他还是对于王源气急了说他一个准高中生是五十元打火机耿耿于怀了一个夏天。

他们又回到了王源的住处。

月光像流沙一样泻进来，铺在床边。

洗漱后的两个人肩并肩躺着，背上抵着浸凉的凉席，好不安逸。

王源酒喝多了，肚里的那点水也憋不住，一直絮絮叨叨的说话间或转头过来对着他笑两声，王俊凯在旁边玩个手机都不得清净，干脆一抬手就把灯关了，睡觉。

“诶，关灯干嘛？”王源不适应眼前突如其来的黑暗，伸手在半空中空抓了几下。“你又买夜光表了？那你也得先问问你哥哥我愿不愿意看再拉黑啊！”

“话多杀精，你睡不睡？”

“好好好…”王源 一下连喘气儿都虚，声音也像飘在云雾里一样。

王俊凯这天晚上做了个梦，梦里冒着一股发了酵的甜腻。

他梦见自己捡了一只兔子，哪知道是只母兔子，某天突然跳沙发上给他生了一窝小兔子，其中有一只特别调皮的，最爱往他怀里钻，还要喝奶，最后惊的他一身冷汗的从床上坐起来，醒来后他翻来覆去都想不明白梦里那只小兔子为什么给p了张wy的脸。他侧身去看看旁边正睡得香甜的人，想摸一摸但是又觉得不合适，只好就抓起床头的手机去论坛发了个贴，

“求大神教教我怎么对付天蝎座”

结果刚一f5真有个个顶着双眼皮的大神在2楼问他自己是什么星座，他看见这人大半夜不睡觉还陪他跳大神，就飞快在3楼跟贴如实道出，恨不得再顺便打包送上自己的生辰八字。

结果他在黑暗里用下巴枕着手机巴巴的等了半小时都没等来回音，然后那楼就沉了。

末了他打了个呵欠，骂了句变态又躺下了，也不知道是骂自己还是骂那只爱喝人奶的兔子。

王源这天晚上也做了个梦，梦里他去捞金鱼，结果捞了一口袋五颜六色的热带鱼，还没有一条是wjk。

第二天早上一醒过来，他难得没有起床气，一看见王俊凯 醒了，就扯着王俊凯要说话，

王俊凯 不晓得他心里头又在想什么54321，就姑且盯着天花板听他讲话。

我妈还说过，拉过手，亲过嘴，没拒绝，就算同意了。

Fin


End file.
